


Something

by great_gospel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: (my fave tbh), Character Study, F/M, Gen, Old Fic Alert!!!, Royai - Freeform, Royai Day 2010, Second person POV, Vague Expositioning bc I can, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_gospel/pseuds/great_gospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye have something special, and that is that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 829
> 
> Originally posted to FFN in 2010

You and Riza Hawkeye have something special. You don't know  _what_ , but you know there is  _something_.

You cannot put a label to it. You two are not together, yet you are. Not an item, but always within reach. She never strays far from your thoughts; you will not assume the same for  _her_ , but she said she would follow you into Hell and back, if need be, and that is good enough for you.

_x_

She is your closest subordinate, doubling as your personal assistant and bodyguard.

She is your voice of reason.

She has vowed to watch your back. To always push you towards the top. To shoot you down should you ever fall from the right path. And to leave this earth with you should the former occur. You don't intend to let her fulfill that last promise.

_x_

You asked her to watch your back. Long ago, she asked the same of you. Of your dream she asked,  _Can I entrust my back to it? Is it all right to believe in a future where everyone can live in happiness?_

She has been with you from the beginning. She was the first to be let in on your plans, and you know she'll be the one standing with you in the end. She believes in your dreams. In  _you_.

And so you will not disappoint. You will not allow her sufferings to have been in vain. You will pay her back for all her efforts, for all she has done for you. You promised her that dream; you  _owe_ her that dream. And you will reach that goal, for that is all she truly desires. Or you will die trying.

_x_

You know full well that you and Riza Hawkeye were tied from the moment you first met when you first entered each other's lives. And you still will be far beyond your dying breaths.

You two share an unbreakable bond that simply cannot be defined, put to words.

What is  _is_ ; naught else matters.

_xxx_

You and Roy Mustang have something special. You don't know  _what_ , but you know there is  _something_.

You can't begin to describe what it may be, as you are not so sure yourself. You are not a couple, yet you are always together. He is with you at all times be, whether it be in body, mind, or soul. You watch his back and he watches yours. No more needs to be said.

_x_

You are his First Lieutenant, and he your Colonel. You stand behind him, guarding him from any and all danger.

When he no longer knew the difference between right and wrong, you were there to remind him.

 _Until the day comes that he achieves his goals, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger_ , you said. Even if the barrel is aimed at  _him_... And you will follow him all the while, treading behind dutifully. The two of you have trudged through Hell itself, so how much worse could the ends of time be?

_x_

Though you have lost much in this life, you will always have each other. From the start, you have looked out for one another because no one else would.

You have absolute faith in his plans for the future. Two steps behind him you are now. But after the end,  _beside_ him you will walk, paving a path to tomorrow.

You will suffer through anything, commit any sin, if only for that goal's sake- no, for  _his_ sake. Because he has made it all possible. Because he dared to dream.

_x_

If you know anything it is that you and Roy Mustang shared a connection from the second each of you laid eyes on the other.

You didn't know it then, but he has always been the one. The two of you will stand forever united, in a way that no other can ever even  _begin_ to comprehend.

What is  _is_ ; naught else matters.

_xxx_

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye have something special. Whatever it is, it is  _there_ , and that is the most they can ask for.

Together, they have faced it all...

_xx_

In your moment of weakness, you lost sense of all things, lost the will to live, because of an enemy's falsification. Because you thought you had lost  _him_. You swore to him - and yourself - to never allow it to happen again.

_x_

In your moment of weakness, you lost yourself to a blind fury, abandoning your morale, because the flames of revenge burned so warm against your skin. You transformed into a monster, fueled by the fire, almost forcing her to act, to do unspeakable things. But you regained your senses and you swore to her - and yourself - to never allow it to happen again.

_xx_

Because you must live on, no matter what the cost, what the pain. Live on to see that brighter tomorrow you once saw in a dream.

* * *

_Is all that we see or seem_

_But a dream within a dream?_

* * *

 


End file.
